Cute and Psycho
by Anibi
Summary: A series of short stories in which Rei and a SI end up meeting, either due to the former's clumsiness or the latter's good luck, and start developing something for each other.
1. An Accidental Encounter

**Cute and Psycho**

 **Chapter 1: An Accidental Encounter**

After a rough morning yesterday, I got dressed up and headed to the nearest supermarket. I had failed to notice that I was running low on milk for my flakes, to the point that, by this morning, I didn't have any left at all. I'll say this once: I don't like dry flakes. At all. Do not get between me and my milky flakes.

Fortunately for me, the nearest supermarket also happened to be the biggest one in the area. They always had whatever you needed at all times, be it groceries, tools, weapons and, in my case, milk. The best part wasn't its products' availability, but the fact that it was just a few minutes away from my apartment complex!

No matter how you look at it, not having the need to rev up the car just to get a carton of milk is nothing short of a blessing...

Ahem. Continuing...

As I went through the aisle where the milk usually is, I found out there was not a single carton in sight. After asking a clerk, he told me this was because a pink-haired girl came and bought all the milk she could get. She said it was for a party or something, but I could only wonder about what someone would need that much milk for.

I let out a depressed sigh. Where will I get milk now? There are a few small stores around, so maybe I can get some cheap cartons there... Or at least, that's what I thought I would do.

As I was heading towards the exit, I spotted it, right atop a stack of toilet paper: A single carton of my oh-so-beloved milk. Of course, upon seeing the carton, I immediately trotted towards it, in the hopes of getting my milk here to then return home. As if life would be that easy.

As I got nearer to the stack of toilet paper, I saw a young woman stretching her hand in order to reach the carton of milk. She seemed to be intent on getting it, although no one but me was around to actually desire to have it, and I had just arrived.

"Ngggh... A-almost… T-there..."

She had light blue hair, wore a pair of square-framed glasses and her clothing was all black and white and very formal. She also had a horn-like accessory on the side of her head. I don't know what it was, but it really fits her.

Honestly, I could have helped her immediately, since I was a little bit taller than she was and thus, I would have gotten the carton with ease. Instead, though, I stood still, staring at the very visage of cuteness that was giving her all, just for a carton of milk.

"J-just... J-just a l-little b-bit... More!" the woman's effort were strangely inspiring, if anything... Yet, I couldn't help but feel like something was about to—

"Eep!"

Go wrong. Goddess, I hate when my gut feelings are right.

It seems she began leaning towards the stack, so much that it was enough for her to actually push her way into it, immediately breaking its balance. You don't get to see something like this often, if ever at all, so I was slightly startled and amazed at what just happened there.

The muffled cries of the woman reached out from under the stack of paper and snapped me out of my dazzle, though.

"D-don't worry, I'll get you out of there in a second" I exclaimed, as I began to dig into the mess of papers. I kept going at it for several seconds, until I finally got a hold of what I think was her leg. I began to pull her out from there.

Admittedly, it didn't take me much effort to pull the woman out. She was buried in a mess of toilet paper, of all the things, after all. Still, I did my best to not cause her any harm while pulling, because just like the paper, she seemed to be quite light and fragile, or at least, her hand and her arm felt and looked like they were...

"P-puahh..." The first thing the woman did upon getting out was to take a breath, just before I helped her to sit down. "T-thank g-goodness... I-I was saved..."

"D-don't say it like if you were going to die there..." I replied, scratching my cheek while also smiling sheepishly. "You got something... Stuck... In that accessory on your head, by the way..."

And by that, I was referring to the unfortunate roll of paper that had been pierced by the horn-like accessory. I even pointed towards it after letting her know.

"E-eh...?" The woman brought her hand to the area I was pointing to, only to feel the roll and immediately pull it out. She stared at me, the roll still in her hand, while her cheeks became slightly red, probably out of embarrassment. "T-thanks..." She quietly whispered, quickly discarding the toilet paper as she turned to look away.

After that little interaction, the woman seemed ready to stand on her feet again, so I lent her a hand. She doubted for a second, but ultimately decided to take me up on my offer.

However, as she once again placed her feet on the floor, the woman stepped on a roll of paper that made her stumble forward. I acted immediately and moved even closer to her, using my body to prevent her from falling face-first to the floor—instead, the only thing her face met was my chest, since, again, I taller than her.

Given that her hair was covering her face from my point of view, I couldn't see what kind of expression she was making. But, if I were to guess, she probably made one of shock, as I'd feel her body tensing up quite rapidly.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, looking nervous, concerned and a little bit embarrassed, even though my mouth had curved into a small smile.

But no matter how much I waited, she didn't back off. In fact, I think she pushed even further towards my chest with every second that passed...

"D-don't you worry...?" I say, softly rubbing her back. I didn't know what was going on with her, but my guess was that she felt like she did something wrong. This situation got rather weird pretty quickly.

After a few more seconds, the woman backs off and closes her eyes, only to start spouting apology after apology. "S-Sorry. I'm—... I'm—... Sorry! I'm really sorry about that!"

It seems that, if I was wrong before, it might have been quite close.

"I—..." I was still taken aback by this sudden outburst. This woman was something else, alright. "I-I'm not mad at all," I managed to bring out, smiling nervously.

Regaining my composure, I finally realized something. "U-uhh... I must ask, though," as I said this, I began to look around and then back to the woman. "Where's the milk?"

She flinched. It was almost as if a bolt of lightning had passed through her heart.

"T-t-the milk!" she exclaimed in shock, looking around hastily. She seemed way too desperate for someone that just lost a carton of milk... Did she need it that badly?

"Where it is, where?" Not long after she began looking, the woman realized that there was only one place where the milk could be.

I realized almost at the same time as she did, as I had followed her stare, which was directed towards the mess of paper right next to us.

Without saying anything, the woman kneeled right before the pile, and frantically took away roll after roll of paper, in the search of the oh-so-precious item... Well, at least for her it was that precious.

"You sure are a weird one..." I muttered under my breath, staring at the living image of desperation and, given what happened before, clumsiness, as well.

Without missing a single beat, I kneeled next to the woman and started to take away rolls of paper alongside her, just to lend her a helping hand. Fortunately enough, it didn't take much time to reveal the unscratched carton, especially because now it was a joint effort.

"Well, that was easy..." I brought my hand towards the carton, intending on grabbing it and then hand it to the lady.

What I didn't notice, however, was that the woman also took a sight of the milk and had brought her hand to take it as well. Sum one plus one, and you'll get what happened next— our hands touched.

"Ah—" I wanted to say something, really, but I simply couldn't. I didn't know what to say, after all.

The woman, however, had other plans. She retracted her hand out of a sudden... Only to get back on her feet, place her hands on her lap and then began bowing repeatedly and in quick succession. "Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!"

If this was your average woman, I'd have been slapped across the face, probably. However, this woman isn't. She pushed herself against my chest after tripping and also had her hand touch mine, yet instead of doing what anyone would, she decides to say sorry...

I tried to reassure her, of course, but to no avail. In fact, after a while of doing that same thing—bowing repeatedly—the woman simply stopped, bowing to me with her hands glued to her lap.

"I—... U-uhh..."

Unsure of what to do, I took the carton of milk and offered it to her with my best smile, albeit still displaying some nervousness. "H-here, y-your milk..." But, she didn't react, like, at all.

"L-lady...?" I waved the milk right in front of her eyes, or at least, at the area her eyes should be staring at. Still no response. This could only mean something: The woman froze out of sheer embarrassment... Either that or she died.

I shuddered at the latter guess. Better stick to my former guess, definitely.

Anyway, while hoping that she'll snap out of that weird state, I got back on my feet and left the carton of milk inside of her shopping cart. I then waited for a minute or so, before finally taking my leave.

I keep looking back every few steps and that, but she continued to stay frozen like that.

Once out of the store, I began to ponder a lot of different things. Who was that cute lady, why was she so shy, and, more importantly, why did the announcement about cleaning the disaster on the aisle never came? This was one weird morning, and the day was just beginning...

I guess I'll head to Wall-Nep now. It's far, but I guess that I can get decent milk there.

* * *

When I came to myself, I realized I was in quite the uncomfortable position, first of all. Also, the man that had just helped me was nowhere to be seen... The carton of milk was sitting on the bottom of the shopping cart, though.

"H-huh...?"

For a moment, I felt confused as to what had happened, but it quickly dawned on me. Yeah, the last thing I remember... "R-right, w-we—o-our hands... T-they touched..." And, as just as that memory came to mind, I definitely felt my cheeks getting a little bit hot.

"B-but..." The sudden disappearance of the man still threw me off for another moment, until I finally realized what in fact had happened afterward. Said realization had me make a depressed sigh, just as I muttered under my breath, "I-I f-froze again, d-didn't I-I...?"

I felt quite disappointed, but not with the man. I was disappointed with myself, for letting that helpful person go without even a word of thanks. I really am the worst.

"Good job, Rei... You blew it… Again."

The moment I regained all of my senses, I took hold of my cart and began packing the rest of the groceries. Of course, I still couldn't keep the thought of touching hands with another man out of my mind...The carton of milk sitting now on top of whatever I got into the cart served as a reminder of sorts, too.

Really, this is going to be a weird day, isn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there. Last time I couldn't do this properly, but thank you very much for giving this fanfic a read. It means a lot. It would mean a lot if you leave a review, no matter how short. Also, I want to take this opportunity to thank my beta, Porpol (writer of HDN: Ruination) for helping me with the proofreading—** **if it wasn't for him, this wouldn't look as good as it does.**

 **See you on the next chapter, dear readers.**


	2. We Meet Again!

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again!**

The park. One of Planeptune's cherry blossom parks, to be more exact.

This place is often visited with recreational purposes in mind, if not for simple relaxation after a long day or something like that. Neither of those were my reason to come here today, though. I just made it a custom of mine to give the park a visit from time to time, just to enjoy the nature-filled landscape that surrounded this place.

Although, today was going to be a much more interesting day than what originally thought it would be...

* * *

It was a little past midday and thus, the sun shone its warm light over the dirt paths, the grassy areas and the pink cherry blossom petals on the trees. There wasn't a single cloud in sight, so the blue sky also mixed in with the colorful atmosphere of the park, which could only accentuate its beautiful scenery even further.

As I was walking around the park with my hands in my pockets, slightly past midday, I crossed paths with a familiar face. Not exactly a friend or even that much of an acquaintance, but she still was someone I recognized rather quickly.

It was that same blue-haired woman from that time at the supermarket. The same, timid woman that went and froze on me, possibly due to extreme embarrassment... Is that actually a thing, now that I think about it?

... Nonetheless, she was right there, crouching before a flower bed, staring at them with a peaceful expression. She was so focused on them, that she didn't even flinch when a little bee flew on top of her head and began to mess with a few strands of her hair.

If I didn't walk closer, I'd have said that it was quite the heartfelt scene. One that matched really well with the natural beauty of the park at that... But, upon getting closer, I realized that she wasn't staring at the flower happily, but in a rather sad and longing way.

At long last, I decided to stop being a creep and talked to her, if only to push her off that trance in which she had sunk herself into.

"Searching for something, or you just like flowers that much?" I asked, trying my best as to not laugh after my, admittedly, cheesy choice of words.

However cheesy, they ultimately did the trick, though. The blue-haired woman snapped out of her self-induced trance with a noticeable flinch, and turned her head around to address me, probably a stranger on her mind... Or not?

At first, she seemed confused, but then slowly realized as to who I actually was. Kinda surprising, to say the least. I was half expecting her to not remember me at all.

"A-ah, it is you!" she exclaimed, while also pointing a finger at me.

The woman then proceeded to turn around, crouching and everything, before dropping on her knees and, in a way you'd only see in comical anime or dramas, she bowed down her head in utter shame.

"I am very sorry for what I did back on the supermarket! I-I don't know what came over me..."

This threw me off quite a bit... Much more than just a bit, actually. So much that I even took an involuntary step away from her.

"H-hey, there's no need for you to do that!" I began, taking my hands out to signal her that everything was fine, "You've nothing to apologize for; you did nothing wrong, alright?"

After I said this, the woman slowly rose from her position on the ground and stood straight once again. Thank goodness she understood quickly. It would had been weird if someone saw her bowing to me like that, after all...

Coughing a little, faked of course, I attempted to get some conversation going, "S-so, how have you been... Uhh..."

A wall. I just struck a hard wall. Did we ever introduced each other? If we did, I certainly can't put a finger on what her name was... No, I'm pretty sure we didn't.

Or did we? ... Heck! I guess I can say sorry later if I did end up forgetting her name somehow!

I take my hand and awkwardly begin to scratch the back of my head, "Say, what was your name again?"

I couldn't even look straight into her eyes while saying that. How pathetic.

The woman flinched at my question, "O-oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself!" she answered immediately afterwards, making me feel glad that in the end we did, in fact, not share our names properly last time.

I let out a small laugh, "Don't worry. I forgot to tell you my name too, didn't I? We're pretty much on the same boat here."

"R-right..." she took a few breaths in and out, probably to calm herself, and then began her introduction, "M-my name is Rei Ryghts... Just Rei is fine, though!"

"Rei... Got it," I said, smiling at her, "I won't forget it."

Of course, I also followed up her introduction with one of my own, "Mine's Val. It's nice to meet you."

She let out a chuckle just as I told her that alternative. Just the expected reaction, honestly... Although, she did blush shortly after, "S-sorry."

"It's fine."

Rei did her best to regain a (relatively) straight expression before talking again.

"D-do people really call you Val?" she asked, and it was only natural, "It sounds like, you know, like if they were m-messing with you or something..."

"I know it sounds like a cutesy nickname, but it is, in fact, my name." I answered in the most sincere way I could, "When I was young, there was not a single person that hadn't made fun of me because of it... But, it has let me meet really great people, too, so it was kinda worth in the end."

"I-I see..." she seemed a bit unsure of my words, but ultimately decided to leave that aside, "N-nice to meet you then,Val."

Rei was doing her best to not make a weird smile while saying that, and actually managed to pull it off somehow, despite her apparent timidity. I could only reciprocate with one of my own, in respect for her effort.

At that point, we both stood there, saying nothing, and thus, a pleasing silence began to fill our surroundings. It was relaxing and not too weird, but I still wanted to talk with her some more...

And a little glance at the flowers she was watching before I approached her gave me the topic i needed to keep the conversation going.

"Say, Rei," I called for her name, making her snap from the tranquility and, instead, put her focus back on me, "What were you doing before I got here?"

She tilted her head ever so slightly at my question, a confused expression appearing all over her face, "W-what was I doing...?"

"Yeah, I saw you staring at those flowers down there..." I pointed at the flowers in question, which were right behind Rei, "... And you seemed rather sad, too."

"A-ah, y-you saw me?" I simply nodded at this, to which she blushed lightly before she turned around, "... It's nothing much, really."

I raised an eyebrow at this, "Are you sure?"

Since she was turning her back on me, I couldn't see what expression she was making, but judging by that melancholic tone on her voice, it would be one similar to that longingly and sad face she had minutes ago, most likely.

"Y-yeah," she answered, and although something on her voice sounded weird, I decided against inquiring any further... For now, at least.

"Alright then."

So much for thinking that I had an easy topic for conversation. I feel like an idiot for not noticing that it was, in fact, something a lot more personal to her than I thought it was.

"... I'm sorry for just asking like that."

Rei simply turns around and gives me the brightest smile I have ever seen on anyone, and at the same time, the saddest one as well.

"Don't worry, it's all fine and good!"

Afterwards, we just began to walk around in silence, while looking at the many trees, flowers and animals that were at the park. As I said, we were mostly silent, but neither of us seemed uneasy for it. We were grateful, in fact, for that relaxing silence that once again washed itself over us.

We kept the walk for quite a while, and although I can't say how much time exactly passed, it was probably near to half an hour at much, of not a little bit more.

However, as much fun all that was, we eventually ended parting ways for the day.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you for keeping me company," Rei beamed at me.

"Agreed," I returned her a smile of my own, "I've explored this park many times over, but not one of these times felt even half as fun as today's."

We were now standing at the entrance, or exit (it depends), of the cherry blossom filled park. We really had our share of fun, but after receiving a call from a workmate, Rei told me that she had to go.

"I'm really sorry, to cut our walk just like that..." her brows frowned outwardly as she was still smiling, making an apologetic expression directed at me.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" I assured her, still smiling as brightly as before, or smirking? I think it was closer to a smirk right now. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to share our phone numbers or something?"

This resulted as a surprise for the blue-haired woman, "O-our phone numbers...?"

"Yeah, so we can keep in touch with each other," I explain my reasoning, hoping it is enough to convince her, "U-unless you think it's too much, of course!"

"A-ah, no, n-not at all!"

Following her response, we both proceeded to add each other on our respective contact lists. It didn't take that long, and with it done, farewells were on cue now.

"Well, I think this is goodbye, Val," said Rei, as she put her phone back into a breast pocket on her suit.

"It very much is," I add onto her answer, putting my phone back on a pocket on my pants, "For now, at least."

Both of us smiled softly at each other for what felt like minutes, but probably were just a few seconds.

Then, Rei made yet another bow, turned and began to softly trot out of the park and towards whenever her job is located at. She really was excited, wasn't her?

I continued to watch her disappear on the distance... Until she eventually tripped and fell face-first on the stone pathway. I was about to run in her direction, but stopped almost instantly, since she rose back up immediately, dusted herself and then she was back on her way.

... I guess she was _too_ excited, huh?

* * *

 **A/N: Just like last time, thank you dear reader for, well, reading, and thanks to Porpol as well for helping me proofread this. You both are the best, guys, really.**

 **I await your reviews!**

 **03/02/18** **: HistoricHippos pointed out a typo that I oversaw; I edited it on this update. I'm sorry for that! (Changed Baal to Val in Rei's goodbye dialog.)**


	3. Texting you is hard (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: Texting you is hard (Part 1)**

It was currently night time on the city of Planeptune. I was holed up on my home at this point, lying comfortably on my couch while a random movie was playing on the TV. I didn't quite catch was what it about, though.

The lights were turned on, too, so holed up might not be an accurate term, although with the AC blasting chilly air all around the house did force me to cover with a thin blanket. It didn't stop all the chill from getting to me, but enough to make me not shiver or anything...

I should've stood up and lowered the thermostat, honestly, but I was so focused on my phone to actually care enough to do that.

"Hey! How are you? I was wondering if we could meet again in the park tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out somewhere else from there..."

My fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard that was on my phone's touchscreen. The screen showed that I was currently typing up a message, and the person it was meant for was none other than Rei.

I mean, of course it was for her.

"Ugh..." Following my groan, I placed my finger on top of the delete button and cleared the entire text I had written so far. This was my fifth attempt, and failure, at sending a message to her.

I stared at the screen for a moment, feeling that I should give it yet another try, but ultimately went against my hunch and simply sighed. I then left the phone on the table and lazily brought myself up from the couch.

I stretched my arms up, along my entire body as well, and finally walked up to the thermostat to put the AC at a much regular temperature for this hour at night. This made the chill immediately die out, turning into a rather warm breeze.

With that done, I turned around and my eyes focused on the phone once again. I stared at it intently, almost as if expecting it to ring anytime soon... But, I had no mental powers or anything of the sort. There's no way something like that-

 _Blip! blip! blip!_

The message notification? ... "The message notification!"

I immediately ran after the small device and brought its screen to life once again... Only to look at it with slight irritation. Fake alarm, it wasn't a message from Rei, but from a workmate...

Heaving out a groan, I dropped the phone on the couch and headed into my kitchen. I'm not in the mood to be cooking anything, really, but I do need to eat to remain healthy and that. It should also help me get my mind, and hands, busy for a while.

* * *

The sound of water running from the sink could be heard, as I washed the dishes and the other utensils I used to cook. It has been a while since I last thought about sending Rei a message, and by 'a while' I mean like half an hour, at most.

After finishing the cleaning, I turn off the water and dry my hands. Dinner's officially done, but now what? It's still too early to me to be sleepy, but I don't really have anything else to do...

"Unless..."

My eyes once again focused on the small device, my phone, that has been silent since that last message I received. I guess I can at least reply my workmate, just so I won't feel bad later for ignoring her like that...

In fact, I could actually try asking her for help on this subject? ... But, asking help just for sending a message to a woman I've only met twice so far? Would that be alright?

"I feel like she might take this chance to tease me or something, honestly."

I sat on the couch, with my phone on hand and the reply box ready for me to start typing in...

I think hard on this yet again. However, my decision ultimately didn't change. If someone could help me muster a bit of courage it must be her, my workmate.

The keyboard popped up on the screen and immediately began to tap the letters, forming words, until a message was completed.

[Val: Sorry for the late answer. I was having dinner and didn't hear the phone at all. Oops!]

Feeling satisfied with it, I pressed the send button and waited for a moment, until the message eventually went through. I would be lying if I didn't feel regret from my decision as it was being sent, though.

Cue a few minutes passing, that I killed by looking at a certain program that had caught my interest as of late. I was rather focused on it by this point, so much that I actually flinched when the message notification made the phone ring.

I brought the phone to my eyes and saw that, as expected, it was a reply from my workmate.

[MeanGirl: Hey, don't sweat it. I wanted to ask if you were okay, since you seemed kind of gone these last days. Did something happen?]

I smiled at this. "Was I really that obvious?"

[Val: Well, you'd say that. In fact, I wanted to ask you something and I need you to answer sincerely. This is really important, alright?]

Once again, I sent the reply and awaited for one of her own, although she didn't take as long time around.

[MeanGirl: Come on, y'know you can trust me on anything! When have I done something for you to- ... Actually, don't answer. Just spill the beans, will you?]

[Val: You better promise not to joke around... Anyway. The question I wanted to ask is, well... I meet a pretty woman a few days ago, so I was wondering if I should go and ask her for a meeting. I've been trying to for quite a while, but every time I'm about to I just... back off and give it up.

What do you think I should do?]

I stared at my message for a moment, wondering if I should send it or not. My finger was shaking as I kept it hovering right over the send button, wondering if this was the okay thing to do.

"Whatever, I can always make her pay if she tries to do something weird with this." I pressed the send button, still with that gut feeling telling me that this might go wrong.

Similarly to when she replied to my first message, my workmate took her sweet time to get back to me. I continued watching what was airing on the TV to kill time as I waited, and after a few minutes, I finally heard that familiar ring on my phone.

I didn't waste a second to check what was that she sent.

[MeanGirl: So, all those times you were spaced out was because lil' old you got a girl at long last?! Why didn't you tell sooner?! Tell me everything!

... Actually, don't bother. You can tell me about it at work. For now, I'll be lenient and give your question a proper answer. Read it well, because I won't repeat it, alright?

HECKIN' MAN UP AND SEND HER THE MESSAGE, YOU IDIOT!]

To say I was shocked would be cutting it short, if anything. I can't believe she actually left her thirst for teasing and getting information aside, just to be helpful for once...

Another message then came as I was busy, feeling overjoyed by the previous realization.

[MeanGirl: Also, and before I forget, try to not invite her tomorrow. We've got job to do early in the morning!

That's all. I've gotta flee, but I wish you luck!

PS: YOU BETTER SEND HER THE MESSAGE, OR ELSE!]

I chuckled at this. That woman really becomes helpful on the most unexpected moments, doesn't she? ... I better do this now. This little boost of courage is all I needed, I think.

Once again, I brought up the screen to compose and message, and picked Rei as the recipient. Now, I only had to type an actual message and then send it. Piece of cake... Right?

At least, that's what I thought. Before, when I actually wasn't going to send the message, I kinda wrote whatever came to my mind, but only because I knew that I would delete it afterwards. Now, however, my finger felt rather heavy and my mind was struggling to get an idea of what to write.

"... What if she's busy or asleep, and I disrupt her?"

... Oh no-

 _Blip! Blip! Blip!_

Another message from my workmate?

[MeanGirl: As a last, actual, advice of sorts: it's fine to start out small. Try getting her attention first with a simple 'Hello', then work your way up from there.

No, I'm not psychic! I just know how you tend to worry a lot about the smallest thing. Stop dwindle dawning and send that message, for the love of]

The message isn't even complete. She must be really busy. But, still...

"Heh. You do know me well, don't you?"

At long last, I brought up the previous screen again. This time, however, I didn't doubt for a single second. I typed out a small, 'Hello', type of message...

[Val: G'night, Rei. How have you been?]

Short, simple and to the point, just like she suggested.

Finally, and although I couldn't feel anything but nervous and reluctant, my finger went straight for the send button, damning all of my common sense, worries and everything. After all, my heart felt this should definitely be the way to go...

I stared at the screen for what felt like hours, even thought it was for just, like, five minutes or so. For a moment, I feared that Rei could be the kind to go to sleep early for a moment, but then, it happened.

 _Blip! Blip! Blip!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is here, and I really hope you've enjoyed it!**

 **Yeah, the update times for this story can be rather variable, by the way. Just look at chapter 2, which took me one freaking month (and a day) to make, while this one was ready in just a single week. Worry not, though, as they all have the same quality altogether.**

 **And I...** **don't really have much else to say, other than, as usual, thank eeveryone who has given this a read, and also those that have left a review, followed and/or favorited this fanfic. They're greatly appreciated, honestly.**

 **See you all on the next chapter!**

 **10/02/18 : Following HistoricHippos' suggestion, I made a little edit to add names at the beginning of the messages. I don't know if somebody else has had the same struggle, but it doesn't hurts being careful!**


	4. Texting you is hard (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: Texting you is hard (Part 2)**

"Jo, I-I really don't know what to do..." I blurted out embarrassingly.

"C'mon, Rei," the voice of the woman sitting across the table came out almost immediately. She was gesturing at me, a small cup in her hand, with her cheeks painted in a light pinkish color. "Ya just have to do what your heart tells ya to. It's as easy as that!"

"Easy, she says..." I muttered, taking my eyes away from her as I let out a sigh. My sight ultimately drifts off towards a nearby sign that had written the name of the restaurant we were in: "The Hidden Noodle".

... I think I should explain what is going right now, shouldn't I?

Well, it all began when I was getting out of today's shift at work. As I did, I decided to approach a coworker, a close friend, for help on a rather delicate matter, that might or might not be related to a certain man I met a few days ago...

Either way, after I asked her, she immediately accepted to give me a hand and then led me to a ramen shop, located within an alleyway near our workplace. It was pretty simple-looking, honestly, with an oriental design fitting of a traditional nation like Planeptune.

It was pretty much empty, aside from what I believe is the owner of the establishment standing before a counter. My coworker, Joseline, waved a greeting at the rather old woman, before leading me to the table that was right on the innermost corner, even though there were other two empty tables... Regardless, we both took a seat, with me taking the one against the innermost wall, while Jo simply took the one that was right in front of me.

Our talk began shortly after, during which Jo began to order food and drinks, especially alcoholic ones. She usually ends up drunk after having too much of those kind of drinks, honestly... But, anyway!

After our orders arrived, and also not before Jo called dibs on the first bottle of booze that was brought to the table, we're finally right back at the beginning of this tale...

"Y-you should try to be a bit less...ambiguous...with your advice, don't you think?" I ask, having returned the focus of my sight to the black-haired woman across the table.

"Ambiguous?" Her orange eyes stare right back at me, and as if her voice wasn't enough, even her expression made her confusion rather evident.

I took her lack of a better response as my cue to elaborate on my claim, "W-what I was trying to say is that I don't really get what you mean by 'Do what my heart tells me to do'..."

Rather than give me an immediate answer, Jo simply lets out an audible sigh and begins to fill her little cup with one of the drinks she ordered.

... Am I being ignored? I'm totally being ignored, aren't I?!

"J-Jo!" I cry out, a little bit embarrassed, but also mildly irritated at my friend's unusual behavior tonight.

Still without giving me a response, Jo, having long left the green bottle back on the table, then proceeded to drink the contents of her small black cup in one go. This made her moan in pleasure for a moment, before she finally decided to look back at me, her expression being rather serious.

"Rei, buddy, you're thinking about it too much," she said, pointing at me with her other, unoccupied hand. "If ya don't relax for a bit, you won't be able to get what I was trying to say before."

"W-what do you mean...?"

"Look," she said, with her face holding a serious expression and her eyes staring directly at mine. "There are things that can be solved through effort and some deep thinking; this is not one of these. You need to trust in your heart instead of your head for this, Rei."

Although she seemed to be laying bare the answer I had been looking for, I still couldn't get what she was trying to say. I thought hard and deep into it, but the more I did, the harder her words became for me to understand... Until, of course, I finally realized it.

In fact, it surprised me how easy it was to understand. I just...had to stop thinking too much about it, and the answer came in naturally: I simply needed to let go a little.

"Love...is a matter of the heart..." I speak in an inaudible mumble, meant more for myself than for anyone else. My then eyes dropped from watching at Jo, and were staring at the table now instead. It was full of dishes, some bowls and a couple of bottles—both of which she has been drinking mostly on her own.

My trusty coworker was in the right, again. I just had to stop worrying for a moment to notice that, and now I know what I should do... I think...

"Jo...!"

My stare shoots upwards, focusing back on my black-haired friend, more exactly on her orange eyes. She was staring back at me, a smile present on her face. It seems she already figured about my realization, even though I hadn't said a thing yet.

"I think it's time to part for today, Rei," she stated. "You've got something important to do tonight, 'ey?"

I could only look at her in awe. She really can read my mind sometimes, can't she?

"I do, Jo," I reply. A sheepish smile then immediately creeps into my face, "A-and I'm really thankful for your help today, of course!"

"Don't sweat it. You're my sweet, little coworker after all."

I blush slightly at those words. It isn't the first time she calls me, or any of our other coworkers, that way, admittedly. However, I just can't help but react like this every time she does so... Jeez...

Afterwards, Jo decided to pay for our food and the drinks herself, much to my insistence to at least split the bill between the two of us. Then, we went outside and bid each other farewell. I began to walk away, heading for my apartment, while Jo just waited for a taxi to come and pick her up.

As I walked through the city at night, I focused on how illuminated everything was despite the time. Signs, light posts, and even the moon itself to a lesser extent was helping in shedding some light to the streets that would be all dark otherwise.

During this walk, I continued to give Jo's words a last, in-depth thought: Was I ready to follow whatever my heart dictates? What if, when the moment happens, I end up betraying myself and flee from my feelings, again? ... Should I wait a little bit more, just in case?

I could've kept asking questions like those to myself for a long while, or at least until I reached my apartment...hopefully. However, a sudden vibration coming from my breast pocket immediately caught my attention.

 _Bliiiiip._

It was my phone, and that tune was my message notification alert. I decide against checking it right away, both because I was about to cross the street, and that I was but a street away from home.

Approximately four minutes later, I had already gotten into my apartment, so I could check who the message from and what it was about. Of course, I had the supposition that it probably was Jo telling me that she forgot something (as I sometimes do), or to let me know she got back home...

What I didn't expect, though, was a message from him.

[Val: G'night, Rei. How have you been?]

My cheeks turned the slightest shade of crimson when I read it. Indeed, it was from him. Several different thoughts popped in my mind almost immediately, yet, none managed to overcome the only one I was going to pay attention: The words Jo told me tonight.

"... Just follow my heart, right?" I said to myself, calming down...somewhat. "I-I can do this - I'm a grown w-woman for the love of Purple Heart...!"

Although still blushing, and feeling just the slightest bit of uncertainty at the back of my head, I ultimately began to type in a reply. It took me a few attempts, before I finally pressed the 'Send' button.

[Rei: Night, Val. I just arrived home. Today has been a busy day.

What about you?]

About a minute afterwards, his reply arrived. I decided to lie down on my couch, having long discarded my black coat, my arm guards and even my boots, as I usually do when I'm home.

[Val: I guess we're pretty much on the same boat, aren't we? I also had a rather busy day as well.]

I wasted no time and started writing another message right away, a soft smile forming on my face. However, before I could send my reply, a second message from Val arrived.

[Val: Say, Rei. Are you busy this weekend?]

"This weekend...?" I asked to myself, trying to recall if there was anything I had to take care of at that time, but couldn't think of anything.

[Rei: I think I'm free, although something might be slipping out off my mind. It probably isn't too important, though.]

As I continued to think if there was indeed something, the message alert brought my attention back to the conversation. I guess asking about that at the office tomorrow would be better than just forcing myself to remember.

[Val: Ah, well...]

[Val: In case it isn't important, I wanted to ask you if you and I could hang out together sometime this weekend. Friday or Sunday, maybe?]

I felt my heart skip a beat at this response, also sudden invitation, which then made me feel rather excited afterwards. He wanted to hang out with me. Me, just your everyday, clumsy loser...

After taking a breath in and out to calm myself down, I, once again, let my heart answer his offer.

[Rei: I'd love to, Val. Hanging out with someone should be a great way to spend a weekend.]

I blushed at how silly and professional my messages have been looking, even though I rarely write that way. Am I unconsciously making an effort to look good through messages...?

 _Bliiiiip._

[Val: Great! Uh... I guess I'll stop being a bother now and let you sleep?]

Sleep? ... Did he figure Ii was some kind of early sleeper or something like that? It's not like I tend to sleep _that_ early...

[Rei: Actually, we can keep talking for a little bit. Just give me a few minutes. I'll message you when I'm ready.]

[Val: Sure thing. Take your time.]

I was finally able to look away from my phone, a wide grin having creeped all the way up to my face. I brought my body off the couch as I proceeded to stand up, then I shot a last glance at my phone...

"... Hehe..."

I then headed straight for the bathroom, to take a well-deserved shower and, afterwards, have some dinner as well. Of course, I did slip a few messages to Val as I was making the latter. The grin from before didn't leave my face for a single moment as I was doing all that, not even once.

I went to my room after finishing dinner, and continued to message Val until I eventually fell asleep. In fact, I think we both did, because after my last message, he never sent a response...or so I think, since I didn't hear the alert sound afterwards.

... I need to thank Jo tomorrow; following my heart was a great advice, and it ended up being relatively more easier than I thought.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this fourth chapter!**

 **So, yeah, Jo is an OC I made specifically for this story. I can only hope that this doesn't bothers you too much, dear reader. In fact, you can tell me what you think of this on your review, I'd appreciate it.  
**

 **I think this is all I've to say for today. See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Hanging out! I think? (Part 1)

**First time I leave a foreword, and also last, probably! ... Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the stupidly long wait for this chapter. I won't bore you all, or most, with details you care little about, so I'll just let you guys know that I uploaded this chapter _before_ my beta gave it a look. I did it because I didn't want to leave y'all waiting any more.**

 **I might update this chapter later on, with my beta giving this a proper look. Until then, however I can only hope I managed to fix most mistakes on my own.**

 **... Now, and without further ado, enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Hangin' Out! ... I think? (Part 1)**

"I wonder if something happened to her?" I asked to myself as I took out my phone to check the clock.

Several days ago, and after a lot of effort on - I think - both of us' part, Rei and I agreed to meet and go for a little hangout this Saturday. Being the kind of person I was, though, I had already decided to arrive a bit earlier than what we agreed on. What can I say? I'm just nervous, and want to leave a good impression on her!

The meeting place we choose was, actually, the same place in which we met last time; the walkway near to the bed of those pretty, blue flowers. It was one of the few places we had in common - not counting the supermarket, which would've made for a terrible meeting place anyway... or so I think, at least.

Naturally, I arrived as early as I had planned, arriving like half an hour away from the estimated time, and much to my surprise, I didn't see a trace of Rei's characteristic blue mane anywhere.

... Why surprise, though?

Well, it might be rude of me to assume things about Rei without having talked to her first, but I had a feeling that she, just like me, was planning to arrive just as earlier than I was, if not earlier. Maybe it was her rather formal attire, or the way she wrote her messages, that made me think of this as a possibility. Either way, even if she was nowhere to be seen, that only meant that I had to wait for her to arrive. No big deal.

However, the hour we had agreed upon came and there was still no sign of the woman. I didn't take her for someone to be late to... Well, to anything, really. Half an hour pass the accorded time and her blue mane couldn't still be seen anywhere. At long last, and feeling a little bit worried, I eventually decided to send Rei a message, just to make sure nothing bad happened to her...

[Val: Rei, is everything alright? Did something happen?]

I'd have asked if she was coming at all, too, but I wanted to hold onto the belief that Rei wasn't that kind of person; the one to plan something, and retrace on her steps immediately afterwards.

After not too long of a wait, probably less than a minute, my phone's message alert sounded, much to my relief, and then I proceeded to look at what her reply was...

[Rei: Val, can you come to the southern entrance?]

Huh? Weird, this response felt like—

[Rei: I'm fine, Val! Don't you worry! So, please, come quickly!]

Ah. Yeah, looking at the exact times these messages were written, it seems the first one was sent a little bit earlier than when I began to write mine. The second one was sent to me afterwards. That means she's arrived a few minutes ago, and has been waiting for me? Didn't we agreed meeting at the spot I was at?

"Just what is going on with her today?" I asked to no one but myself, pocketing my phone and giving the blue flowers a last glance before I began to walk my way towards the southern gate. "I really, really hope nothing bad happened to her..."

* * *

Since I was near to the northern gate, it took me quite a while to reach the one in the south. Nevertheless, the metallic doorway was finally on vision range, and alongside it, the familiar blue mane of Rei. However, as I got closer, I realized that she wasn't alone; there was a woman in a purple uniform that I immediately recognized as one of the many park guards...

Needless to say, I doubled my pace at this sight, eventually arriving to the scene in... question? I had a lot of questions, alright.

"I'm really, really sorry, miss park guard, but I need—" Rei was apparently trying to convince the woman, but she stopped the moment I came into her range of vision. "V-Val! Val, you're here!"

She instinctively tried to walk towards my still approaching figure, only to be stopped by the guard, who extended her arm in front of the blue-haired girl. "I already told you! You cannot enter like this, miss!"

Like this? Like _what_?

Well, let me tell you: Dozens of what I supposed were stray cats, of varying sizes, were standing right before Rei's feet. They were all waving their tails in unison, and some were even meowing at her. I was unable to spot them from too far a distance, given that the thick cement base of the fence at the sides of the gate was tall enough to conceal them completely.

I did my best as to not look at Rei in disbelief. Did she try to help all those cats on her way here? ... Actually, she does seem like the kind of person that would do just that.

"U-uhh… Rei? J-just what's going on here?" I nervously ask, having stopped my walk to stand nearby both the blue-haired woman, and the guard.

"W-well... I-I honestly d-don't know..." replied Rei, her expression downcast.

The guard, that we know each other, turned towards me, with an stern expression on her face. "Are you with this woman, sir?"

I nod, only to be nodded at in response by the female guard. "Alright. Then, may I ask you to please take her somewhere else? I don't want to be rude, really, but..."

The park guard turned towards Rei, although she continued to stare at me, and pointed at the small army standing before her. Yeah, if I were her, I wouldn't let Rei enter the park like this either... Especially when the park doesn't appreciate stray animals roaming around.

"I understand, don't worry." I reply at the guard, who then turns back at me and nods, her expression still as stern as before, but slightly less so somehow.

"I'll leave you to it, then."

At long last, and probably relieved to be able to be somewhere else, the park guard bids us a good day, and excuses herself off. Maybe she's not a big fan of cats? If so, she did a pretty good keeping those feelings in check for so long.

I continue to stare in the direction the guard went, until dozen of meowing sounds get my attention back to Rei.

Taking this opportunity to quickly give her a closer look, the first thing I realized was that she wasn't wearing her usual business suit. Instead, her usual outfit was replaced by a simple, short-sleeved cyan dress, with a small white jacket worn over it, a pair of white gloves, white kneesocks and white shoes. The only thing that remains unchanged were her glasses, as well as the ever so familiar horn ornament, that I'm relieved it isn't missing from this new attire.

She's also got a little bag with her, colored the same way her hair is - a pale blue. However, what caught my attention was not the bag itself, but a familiar smell that came from inside of it. In fact, it was so familiar that I was about to comment on it, before Rei beat me to the punch and tries to, quite uncomfortably so, start a conversation of her own.

"S-so, Val... H-hello there," the blue-haired woman says, looking nervous and very fidgety as well. "H-how has been your day so far...?"

I then hear her mumble something along the lines of 'Hopefully better than mine'. At least, that's what I'd make up.

"I... have been doing fine, I think. I guess anything will be better than having a bunch of cats following you around, really." I try to joke around, which gets me a slightly annoyed look from Rei. It wasn't the kind of annoyance to be worried of, though. In fact, it almost looked like a pout.

"G-geez... D-don't joke about this, Val..." she replies, keeping up that half annoyed, half pouting expression. "A-anyway, you heard what the guard said... We need to go, and soon."

I simply nodded at her idea. Then, she nodded back at me and turned around, trying her best as to ignore the cats, while also looking out for a safe haven for us to head into... If her expression of defeat is anything, to go by, though, she's not having any luck with that.

Fortunately, I think I found not only the very root of the problem, but also a solution for it.

"Rei, I must ask..." my sudden call of attention made her turn back to me, looking slightly nervous. I then point at the bag hanging on her shoulder. "That bag. Did you bring food with you?"

The blue-haired woman seemed to be in shock for a moment, but she recovered rather quickly.

"Y-yes, I do," she replies, looking slightly confused. "B-but how did you know about that, Val?"

"I don't know about you, but I can smell the slightest scent of fish coming out from the bag..." I continue, answering her question as I do. "If my nose isn't failing me, then the reason those cats followed you here probably was—"

Rei lets out an audible gasp, interrupting me, as she starts to connect the dots on her own. She then turns back to the cats, taking out a small package, which appears to be the source of the smell. Once she opens the package, it could be seen that a bunch of sandwiches were inside, ready to be eaten.

Immediately, all of the cats focused on the sandwiches, and continued to do so, following the food around when Rei began to move it from side to side. This confirmed my thoughts.

"I guess the cats started to follow you around after smelling the food you had on the bag, probably with the hopes of getting some of it for themselves."

"E-ehh..."

I walked next to Rei, placing a hand on top of her shoulder. Then, I looked at her with a serious face, trying my best to not laugh at the cheesy way I began to act.

"Rei, at 3, throw the sandwiches away and start to run as far as you can from this place, okay?"

However, the woman didn't seem to pleased with the plan I brought out.

"W-what? B-but… I..." her eyes drifted away from mine, and onto the package full of sandwiches that she was holding, taking also a glimpse of the cat army.

Rei began to understand that if they wanted to have a hangout, they needed to make a sacrifice. In this case, the woman had to yield the food, in order for her to escape the cats. There just wasn't another choice...

"I—" the woman ultimately nodded, even though she still looked hesitant. "L-let's do it, Val."

I could only smile at her. I guess that those sandwiches are homemade, in which case I also think it's a shame I don't get to try her food.

Maybe next time.

* * *

In the end, the plan worked perfectly. Rei threw the package at the cats on my count, making the stray animals to turn around and head for the food. Of course, we immediately took this chance to make a run for it. After all, if we just stayed there, the cats would probably start following her again, hoping to get even more food.

We ran in the opposite direction to the one Rei threw the sandwiches at, obviously. Although, I must admit that I first thought of just crossing through the street, to then enter one of the nearby establishments until the cats all left the area. The danger and potential incidents such a careless act might bring weren't really worth the try, though.

Also, I don't know why, but I think I lunged my arm towards Rei before we started to run. My mind is a bit foggy after all the running began, probably due to an adrenaline rush or something... Either way, I can only hope I didn't end up hitting her in my haste. However, as I looked back at her, she seemed to be doing well... relatively well, anyway.

We continued to run, eventually turning around the corner, and then we, after making sure the lights indicated it was okay, crossed through the street and kept running a little bit further. We managed to avoid bumping with most of the other people that were walking around, but I did feel some shoulders graze and clash with mine a few times. This elicited a few insults and displays of annoyance from the affected parties, obviously directed at us, but that wasn't enough for us to stop.

At long last, my resistance hit its limit and I halted my race, right in front of a café. I want to say I stopped here because of it, but that would be a lie. I'd barely see the road before me, much less the buildings at the side. If anything, I'd call this fool's luck.

I took a few deep breaths, before I finally turned to Rei, who, unlike me, looked like she had already gone past her own limit a few ways back. This is rather surprising, given the fact that she managed to remain so close to me until now.

She was panting heavily, bending her upper body forward while placing one hand on top of her knee for balance. She had her eyes tightly shut, still set beneath those glasses of her, that somehow managed to stick to the bridge of her nose. Her other arm was extended, but I didn't bother tracing its position, as it could be just leaning onto a nearby light post.

"H-hey, Rei? Are... Are you alright?" I asked, concern clear on my voice.

A few seconds would pass before I got a reply back. It wasn't the kind of response I was expecting, though.

"V-Val, y-you can..." she began, her eyes still closing, her mouth still gasping for air and... a faint pink still painting the entirety of her face?

"Y-you can l-let g-go... O-of m-my hand..."

What?

"W-what are you talking about—"

It was then that, long before my eyes could trace my arm, I began to feel something warm and soft on my hand. However, it wasn't a sensation that appeared from nowhere. Instead, I think it was something my mind ignored for all this time, probably due to all the adrenaline that was rushing straight to my head...

When my eyes scanned the source of the warmness, my pupils shrunk in shock and a bit of fear as well: One of my hands was holding onto one of Rei's, so tight that it would be impossible for her to let go on her own, but not enough to damage her.

"I... I..."

I'd feel a sudden warmness invading my face just then, starting from my cheeks and spreading from there. It was probably a blush, painting my face pink. Although, given how hot it was, it could as well be painting my face beef red, instead.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, freeing her hand and pulling mine back, as I turned my back to her.

How embarrassing, man... How long have I been holding her hand for, without even realizing it? ... Maybe it was at that point, when my own hand instinctively lunged at her and I feared it had hit her by accident; it wasn't going for her body, but for her hand, to hold it and pull her close during all that running!

That... That actually explains how she managed to stay close to me despite no having enough energy to keep moving as fast as I was at that time, really.

"D-don't worry, Val..." I hear Rei talking again. She still sounded nervous, but not as much as before. She also stopped gasping for air, meaning she managed to recover most of the energy that she lost in our hasty escape.

I also hear her mumbling something else, but since I wasn't staring at her this time, and because she lowered her tone even further, I wasn't able to fully comprehend any of it.

Turning around, I face Rei once again, the blushing on her face having reduced its size to cover only her cheeks. Its color also lost its intensity, painting her cheeks with the faintest pink.

"I-I see... Still, I do want to apologize for that," I say, flashing her a sheepish smile while scratching one side of my head.

"I-it's not really necessary, Val. I—"

I then point at the café right next to us. "Let's go inside and get something to drink. It'll be on me, alright?"

Either due to my interruption, or my insistence to compensate what I just did, Rei began to pout, just like she did when I joked around moments prior to our escape. I must admit, she really looks cute when she tries to appear angry.

In the end, though, the blue-haired woman just sighs in defeat, and then looks at me with a small smile.

"Y-you're pretty stubborn sometimes, you know that?" she says.

"Ha. I hear that often, and if you ask me, I'm proud of that," I reply with a smirk.

Ultimately, we both head inside the café, ready to take a well-deserved rest and buy some drinks, and maybe something to eat as well. We then can officially start to hang out afterwards, hopefully without further complications...


End file.
